


We Meet Again Captain

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Steve, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Bubble Bath, Chair Bondage, Cuddles, Dark Steve, Dark reader, F/M, Fake interrogation, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Predicament Bondage, Swear Words, angry steve is sexy steve, baby talk, dark role play scene, fake dark steve, fake dub con, fake non con, fake non consensual bondage, helpless Steve, role play, then non con and dub con, unless you choose to see this not as a role play scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: You finally caught THE captain america and now he was going to give you just what you wanted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	We Meet Again Captain

You smirk looking at your captive. The great captain america, finally captured. It hadn’t been easy, but now here he was bound to a chair, vibranium cuffs around his wrist, ankles and chest. He wasn’t going to be happy when he woke up and you looked forward to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s been glaring at you for some time now, you’ve only worn a smirk thus far and you could tell it was just pissing him off more and more as much as he tried to hide it. He has refused to give you information, but you knew he would.

It didn’t really matter, you would still be getting what you really wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You toss files to the floor and shove the table away from you both, he raises a eyebrow at you but says nothing. He will be soon enough.

“Do you know why you’re really here captain?” You purr down at him as you stand before him in your three inch heels and pencil skirt, collared shirt near see through.

He of course glares up at you, oh how you love that look, the fire in his eyes. Your smirk grows into a dark smile, “That’s ok, you’ll find out soon enough, there’s a reason i’m very good at my job captain, getting the information I need and I don’t need to hurt you to do it.”

He swallows thickly but still remains silent and you can’t wait to make him beg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First you unbutton your shirt, then you take your bra off and toss it away without a care. He tries to hide the look in his eyes by looking away working his clenched jaw, but the bulge growing in his tactical pants doesn’t lie. You smirk again and kick off your heels next and then unzip the back of your skirt.

He has to know what you’re going to do, but says nothing on it. He will.

Finally you slide off your panties and finally stand before him naked, his eyes flick back over to you before looking away, his bound wrist struggling a bit, but it does no good. His hands ball into fist and he turns his angry glare back to you once more when you slowly sink into his lap.

“What’s the matter captain? I told you, I always get what I want, you just need to be a good boy and take it.”

“Fuck. You.” He grits out.

It’s the first thing he’s said to you so far and you just eat it up, “Oh don’t worry you will be.”

His full body struggle is cute as you start to unzip his fly, he’s hard like you knew he was and he can’t hide that from you, you run one of your finger nails along his impressive length, “The way I see it captain, you should be thanking me, i’m about to make you feel really good, don’t you want that?”

“No.” He growls out and you just laugh mockingly as you pat the side of his face, he goes to bite your hand and you snatch it back, narrowing your eyes at him, “Don’t make me gag you captain, I would much rather listen to you beg for me, but I will if I must.”

“Fuck you bitch.” He growls and god you are going to ruin this man.

You grab a handful of his hand and pull enough to make him hiss in pain as you growl in his ear, “As you wish.”

You don’t give him time to backtalk, you just roughly pull his pants down enough to give you enough room and then you’re sinking down along his cock and it’s…glorious. He can’t hide his punched out groan if he tried as he shuts his eyes tightly.

You knew from your files on him, after the serum, everything was much more sensitive and it didn’t take much for him to get off and you were going to enjoy abusing that now as you start a brutal pace, riding him hard and fast, taking what you want.

“I told you captain, I always get what I want and what I want from you is simple.” You pant out.

You lean close again, “You’re going to give me a baby.”

His eyes pop open glaring up at you with renewed hatred, “Never.”

You laugh, throwing your head back as you keep riding him, “I beg to differ captain.”

He of course struggles but it’s useless, you just keep fucking yourself on his cock and you drag it out, and drag it out, winding him up more and more. When he finally starts licking his lips and his eyes take on a lust filled haze as he gazes up at you riding him, you know you have him now.

“That’s right, give in captain, just take it, feel the pleasure, give me my baby, fucking give it to me.” You growl grinding on his lap making him groan, his hips starting to offer tiny thrust up.

“Yes.” You hiss, his cock hitting you in all the right places, in places you didn’t even know it would feel good.

“They tried…tried making babies from your blood….but it never took, it never could…” You breathe out.

Some of that hate comes back into his eyes as he gazes up at you, you just smirk darkly down at him, “It could never work though…from the source is…so much better.”

“You stupid bi..…” He trails off as his head tips back and his eyes close tightly, his orgasm slams through him making him scream silently and you take it, you take it all as it fills you.

You don’t care about your own orgasm at the moment, this…was all you needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never softens and you never stop riding him, making him come again and again. His hate for you grows, you can see it in his eyes even as he helps thrust up into your heat, even as lust fills his eyes along with the hate.

It’s been an hour and you finally take a break, just sitting in his lap petting over his hair, you let down your guard and that….is a mistake. Suddenly his wrists break his bonds and he’s wrapping them around you tightly and you gasp and struggle, but it’s no good, he has you now.

“What’s the matter little bitch, don’t like having your tables turned on you?” He ask, tone all mean and nasty.

You spit in his face and that…is the final straw it seems, he slaps your face and you glare at him for it before he holds you to him as your struggles renew and he..just laughs darkly, kicking his ankles out breaking the bonds there too, he starts for the door, “Don’t worry slut, i’ll make sure to take what I want from you before I leave.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You giggle as he settles in behind you in the bathtub, tickling your sides before he settles and holds you close, his arms snaking around your middle as you lean back against him and sigh contently, “I wasn’t to mean was I?”

“No baby, I really liked it.” He purrs in your ear.

“Good.” You whisper.

“I wasn’t too rough with you after?” He asks checking in.

“No daddy, you were perfect.” You respond, bringing one of his hands up and kissing the knuckles.

“Good.” He kisses your shoulder.

“Would….you really want to try…for baby?” he ask a few minutes later, steaming rising off of the bath water still.

You smile…and smile more as you turn in his arms enough to see his face, you cup the side of his face, fingers running through his beard, “I would love to try for a baby.”

His smile is bright and happy as he kisses you senseless.


End file.
